starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Cavir mining settlement
A mining settlement on Cavir was established by terrans at some point after the Second Great War.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers 1''' (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. The settlement had a population of around a hundred people. It was located near Camp Pitcairn and a smelting facility. It lacked any formal leader, but Randolph Kelso was the de facto leader.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Scavengers '''2 (7) (August 29, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. History The settlement was established by the miners after taking on heavy debt. The miners were aware of the feral zerg roaming Cavir before arriving on the planet. This was in violation of the rules of the demilitarized zone between the Terran Dominion and Zerg Swarm, where civilians were barred from Cavir bar those contracted to work at Camp Pitcairn. For their part, the forces stationed at Pitcairn turned a blind eye to the miners.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers 1''' (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Pitcairn relied on the ore and minerals being smelted by the colony's smelting facility, as being a frontier Dominion base, it was a low priority in the Dominion's chain of supply. The situation changed with the arrival of Lieutenant Shivani Singh at Pitcairn, who hadn't been briefed on the colony's existence. While Pitcairn was aware that the colony violated the terms of the DMZ, they'd so far turned a blind eye to the issue. Singh however, insisted that the colony needed to be evacuated, as it not only violated the DMZ terms, but it would make a terran-zerg clash inevitable. Colonel Basch stood firm, but Colonel Perkins, upon hearing about the situation, ordered Singh to clear the miners out. Basch relented, but left Singh to handle the assignment herself. To this end, Singh lead a group of marines into the settlement, explaining to the miners that they needed to leave, given the breach of the DMZ. The miners reacted angrily, pelting the marines with debris. Singh and her marines left. In the weeks that followed, Singh tried to gauge how many miners there were, where they operated, and how hard she could push the issue. She concluded that she couldn't evict the miners without bloodshed, but Colonel Perkins refused to provide additional forces. Mining operations aggravated the zerg however, and waves of zerg descended on their camp. However, they were warned by Singh, and the population of the base was evacuated to Camp Pitcairn.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 3" StarCraft: Soldiers '''3 (7) (March 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. The settlement was destroyed by the oncoming zerg. After the miners and Dominion won their victory against the zerg in the Battle of Camp Pitcairn, the miners utilized the surviving smelting equipment from the settlement to make neosteel for Pitcairn, and worked out of the camp while they rebuilt their settlement. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers 4 (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Known Residents *Janine Ishii *Ishii *Randolph Kelso (de facto leader) *John Rosenberg References Category:Terran settlements